And, Oblivion
by llett
Summary: "So what, you want to just continue making out in classroom closets, holding hands under the table at dinner and telling everyone we're just 'good' friends?"


**And, Oblivion **

By Llett

"_The day to day life of an idiot and a fool"_

It started with a soft kiss. Gentle and kind, it caused a bright fluorescent cherry glow to fill her cheeks and a small flirty smile to cross her tingling lips. It caused him to grunt slightly under his breathe.

"Well, good morning to you too Ranma."

He opened his left eye and stared at her from behind the tired iris. There was a smile across his face, but it was so small, so well hidden, that only she could see it. This was alright because after all, in the end, it was only for her.

There are exactly seventeen steps between the top hall and the living room. She knows this because she has counted them, several hundred times. The number never changes. The kitchen has, as always, appetizing smells flowing from its scene, her older sister preparing a no doubt delicious meal.

He grunts again as he takes his place at the kotatsu table. Shuffling three times to find comfort, his hands reach out for a bowl and begin to serve rice. His own first, followed by hers. She thanks him under her breath and brushes her hand against his as she too takes her place.

Kasumi emerges with a tray packed to its brim with fresh fruit and steaming zongzi, she places it on the table delicately before turning on her heels and returning to the kitchen.

There is exactly four brief seconds between this action and the moment Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome arrive at the table. During this concise break Ranma had already managed to eat almost seven slices of watermelon and two zongzi. Akane keeps her eyes closed during the experience, slowly chewing on her own slice of fruit.

By the time Nabiki finally makes her way downstairs, an agonizing three minutes later, there is nothing left of breakfast and the two patriarchs are already bickering over who ate more and therefore needs to help with the washing up.

It was a quiet Tuesday daybreak; the sky was a pale majestic blue with not a cloud in sight. The air was balmy and smelled slightly of salt; a calming, peaceful wind blew ever so slowly throughout the dojo.

Kasumi smiled at the pair of teenagers as she took her seat.

"Im sorry sis, there doesn't seem to be anything left, someone ate it all." Akane let out a sigh and turned towards her fiancé, "Nice table manners by the way."

"First in, best fed." He mumbled as he turned to face her "But you don't normally comment on my eating habits."

Nabiki perched up from behind the morning paper, her voice travelling across the room, "Oh, is it wrong for Akane to try and better her betrothed?"

Ranma noticeable flinched, but a small wicked smile crossed his face, "Am I not good enough now for you Akane?"

She smiled kindly back, "Id argue that you've never been good enough."

"Is that so?"

"I agree." Nabiki again injected with a soft laugh, "Ranma could use a few improvements here and there."

"Now, now, you three - please don't bicker at the table." Kasumi tipped her head slightly to the left, "It's a nice day, and it would be a shame to spoil it."

"Fine, fine." Akane sighed, "If I must."

You couldn't tell by looking, for they had both become very good at hiding it, but under this particular kotatsu, two young teenagers, the great martial artist Ranma Saotome and his complacent fiancée Akane Tendo were ever so lightly, ever so slightly, holding hands. Fingers laced together, warmth.

"I guess you two better go and get ready for school. You wouldn't want to be late." Kasumi smiled again, proceeding to reach out and collect the pair's empty bowls and plates. "If you have a moment Ranma, can you help me with these?"

**#**

"You there, Saotome?"

"Blerg." He blubbered and rubbed his face.

"You really have perfected sleeping with your 'sleeping with my eyes open' technique haven't you?"

"Didn't he call it the Great Saotome Tiger Shark Alertness Technique?"

"I thought it was the Crouching Zebra, Hidden Raccoon?"

"No. that's when he steals pudding cups from the cafeteria."

"Ah yea, that's right."

"Daisuke, Hiroshi." Ranma sighed, pushing a falling fringe out of his eyes, "Please shut up."

"He's always so grumpy when he first wakes up." Hiroshi ruffled Ranma's hair with playful intent, "Now, now Ranma, its time for lunch."

"I will seriously break that arm completely off your body if you continue." Came the continued mumbled replies of the teenager.

"Yea, sure you will." Daisuke hopped off the desk he was sitting on, "I don't blame you for sleeping through that class though, complete waste of time."

"I did like the blouse Ms. Hinoko was wearing today though, it really accentuated her assets." His friend made unneeded visual cues.

Saotome grumbled again, "Can we please talk about something else? Hell, anything else?"

"Nice weather today isn't it?" Hiroshi smiled, staring out the window.

Daisuke shrugged, "What about pointing out how your girlfriend keeps staring at us from across the room?"

"Girlfriend?" Ranma gave him a quizzical look.

"Fiancée, Akane- whatever."

"Not girlfriend."

"Sure, sure."

"Akane." Sayuri smiled, "Ranma and his friends are looking at us."

Akane flicked a stray piece of her fringe out of her eyes, sighing under her breathe, "Really?"

"Really really." Her young friend stared in their direction, "Do you think they want something? You know how I feel about having to talk to those two. Your boyfriend im alright with, but his friends… ew."

"Oh, they aren't that bad." Akane stepped out of her desk chair, her skirt fluttering, "And he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yea, yea." Sayuri smiled, "My bad, it just slipped out."

"So." Yuka came up from behind them, holding two lunch boxes in her hands, "If he isn't your boyfriend, what is he then?"

"Her fiancé, remember?" Sayuri patted the young Tendo on the back, "Lucky, lucky you."

"Can we please talk about something else, anything else?" Akane sighed.

"Sure." Yuka nodded with a smile, "Whatcha eating today? I couldn't find your lunch box in your bag."

"Yea, Ranma and I are going to get something from the cafeteria." Akane didn't smile, just scratched the back of her head with a quiet sigh.

"Together?" Yuka and Sayuri both chimed in unison, a slightly higher pitched squeak.

"Yes, together. Please don't make a big deal out of it. We live together remember? It isnt the first, and wont be the last meal we have shared." The young Miss. Tendo sighed.

"Yo, Ranma. Akane - incoming." Daisuke stood up straight with a grin, "You do bad?"

Saotome just shook his head, "No, we are getting lunch together today; her dad gave her the money."

"Together ay?" Hiroshi smiled.

"Make a big deal out of it, ill hurt your face."

Akane passed by with barely a word, Ranma fell in directly behind her. Both pairs of friends watched them leave the classroom, whispering hush-hush between themselves among smiles and giggles.

**#**

The sun is, by its very nature, incredibly hot.

Ranma realized this fact while standing alone and bored at the school gates.

He stood their, hands in pockets, bag slumped against his leg as he mentally practicing martial arts, ran through his plans for the evening (they involved martial arts) and imaging himself performing martial arts in all sorts of exotic locations.

"Ran-Chan?"

Snapped out of his spell, the young Saotome came to notice the plucky long haired brunette standing beside him, for who knows how long.

"U-chan." He smiled.

"Did not expect to see you still at school at this hour." She adjusted the school bag on her shoulder, "Can only assume why."

"Akane has club practice today." He sighed, running a hand through his hair in a nonchalant manner.

"And you're waiting for her?" Ukyo's face showed considerable surprise, "That's a little uncharacteristic of you."

"Well…" Ranma stuttered, "She asked me to wait." He didn't make eye contact with his friend, "Tis not like I wanted too or anything."

Ukyo let out a small giggle, "Silly Ran-Chan."

The boy just let out a grumble.

"Still," Ukyo smiled and looked down at her shoes, "It must be nice to have someone wait for you once in a while."

"U-Chan."

"I know, I know." She smiled and looks up, meeting his gaze, "Its ok. I understand."

Ranma's stare became perplexed.

"You thirsty?" She asked, plopping the bag from her shoulder and onto the cement, reaching inside, "I have something, one sec."

Ranma continued to stare at her perplexed.

"Here." Ukyo smiled again, passing towards the boy a still cold can of iced-tea. "I didn't drink this today, I'm guessing you might need it, standing out here in this heat and all."

"Ah, thank you." Ranma smiled at his friend, nodding, "Tis Nice weather this afternoon."

"Yea, I guess it is." Ukyo reached down, picked up her bag, smiled. "I guess I better get moving, got to get the shop open before the early dinner rush. You should really drop by again soon Ranma, been a little while."

"Sure." He nodded, "Thanks again for the drink."

"Don't mention it." She turned on her heels and took a few steps forward, "Be sure to bring Akane too, wouldn't want to make her mad now would we?"

Ranma heard her laughing out loud to herself as she walked off down the quiet street, it didn't make him feel very comfortable as he awkwardly sipped from his drink.

**#**

"So?"

"So what?"

She looked at him with annoyance.

"Geeze Ranma, you're such an idiot."

"Oh, and you're one to talk Akane."

"Just admit it Ranma, you like kissing me and you know it."

"Now why would I ever admit to that?"

"Cause your trying to be more truthful and honest with yourself."

"I don't ever recall making that resolution."

He was walking on the fence. He still did that from time to time; she claimed because he liked feeling that he was higher- and therefore superior to everyone else. He just sighed that it kept his balance in check.

She looked at him with annoyance, a look he had become all to accustomed too. "Well." Her hands crossed against her chest, "If you don't like, we can just stop- if that's what you want."

Ranma stared at her for a moment, "What have I told you about putting words in my mouth."

She didn't reply, but the pace of her walk quickened and her aura darkened.

"Akane?"

He hopped down from the metal fence and landed beside her. She looked up, a sly smile on her face.

Ranma groaned.

"I hate you Miss. Tendo."

**#**

"So?"

"So what?"

She looked at him with annoyance and anxiety. He looked at her with fluster and confusion.

She was sitting on her bed, dressed in her pale yellow pajama top and pants, pink socks pointing out from under the edges, her hair was tossed a-la-messy behind her head, hand sitting crossed in her lap. He was in navy blue top with silver orientation down his left side, a pair of black track pants and socks, sitting on the desk chair, shifting uncomfortably under his weight, his fingers tapping on his leg in a nervous chant.

"Nice weather tonight isn't it?"

"Please don't change the subject, Ranma."

"I wasn't changing the subject, it just really is nice, no clouds or-"

"Ranma!"

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Please, just tell me the truth."

"Akane…"

"No Ranma, no more, only the truth."

"But."

"Ranma."

He pouted. "I forgot the question."

Her eyes flashed anger, no annoyance, and her lip rose slightly.

"Listen." Her arms crossed her chest, "I'm going to ask you this once more."

He desperately wanted to break eye contact.

"What do you want with me?"

It was a warm evening, but that wasn't why he was sweating noticeable drops down his forehead. It had been a long day, but that wasn't why his every muscle was aching. He twitched noticeably. His eyes darting from hers, to the wall, to hers, to the wall…

"I want-" He began, his voice was coarse. "I don't know what i want."

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

God Damn Awkward Silence.

"And what," she began, her voice was coarse, "Do you mean by that."

"I don't know."

"So, what? You don't even care about me?" She looked down at her hands collected in her lap.

"I didn't say that." He shook his head, "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Well someone's gotta, clearly you can't answer these questions yourself."

"Stop pressuring me Akane, its really unattractive."

"Oh, so now you find me attractive?" Her upper lip started to quiver, an obvious sign.

"I didn't say that either!" his hands shot into the air.

"Then what are you saying, Ranma?" Her arms crossing across her chest, her face a cherry red, "Seriously, spit it out."

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" he responded, standing up, turning to leave.

"Then when do you want to talk about?" her voice was rising in volume, he stopped where he was.

"Not now. Obviously."

"So what, you want to just continue making out in classroom closets, holding hands under the table at dinner and telling everyone we're just 'good' friends?"

"What's your point?" Ranma didn't turn round, he just continue to stare at the door.

"You know exactly what my point is Ranma. You're seventeen years old; you can put two and two together."

"You want to stop doing that sort of stuff?"

"Under the pretence of 'just' friend's? Yea."

"And what does that change?" Ranma turned around, his arms limping by his sides, he didn't make eye contact.

"Change?"

"You want an answer so badly, what will that change?"

She stared at him dead centre for a moment. Her tongue darted out across her top lip. "Im not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Don't look at me like im some sort of idiot Ranma," she huffed and shook her head, "Just answer the damn question. I think I put it simply enough, even you should understand it."

"How much thought have you really given this Akane?" he walked slightly towards her bedroom window, there was a cool breeze blowing through a starless night, "Do you realize the consequences of me answering your question?"

"Consequences?" her voice sounded confused.

"Yes. Consequences. You assume I have never thought about this? Course I have. I'm not an oblivious idiot, regardless of you personal opinion on the matter." Ranma turned to face her, "Do you really have any idea what you're asking?"

"Im asking for truth, I don't think that's too much to expect from someone I have known for two years." Her composure had returned- she looked at him with her chin slightly raised.

Ranma turned to her, his face a mixture of emotions impossible to decipher. "Fine." A small smile crossed his lips, disappearing instantly.

He made a few random hand gestures, obviously appearing to be struggling to organise his thoughts. He took a breath.

"We haven't just known each other for two years." His hands cupped together messily, his head nodding "We have lived with each other for two years." He paused, "We've Shared meals together, laughed together, cried, fought- a lot. A _whole_ lot. Smiled, teased…" his sentence trailed off, he was unable to hold her stare, "We have been together, as is, for two years."

There was a pause.

"As is?" she asked.

"As is." He repeated.

She looked at him perplexed.

"I don't have many friends." He started, partly mumbled, "I have met a lot of people, from everywhere and anywhere; but not many of them have become my friends." He looked up at her again, "Last week Daisuke asked me who my 'best friend' was, it was a bet he had going with Hiroshi, stupid really. I don't know why he didn't expect the answer I gave him, he always has been a bit of a moron."

"Who did you say?" her voice was softer then before. Her eyes held undistinguishable emotion.

"Really?" he half smiled, "Can't you guess?" he shook his head, "Tis you, Akane."

"Me?"

"You said before that I only tell people we are just 'good' friends. That isn't true. I tell them you're my best friend." His finger reached out to scratch his cheek.

"So…. That's all I am?" she looked down at her feet; cheerless. "Your best friend?"

He didn't answer.

Ranma shook his head. Pulled on his fringe, turned on his heels and walked towards the door. A small whisper heard from his lips, "You can't be serious."

"Where do you think you're going?" she stood up, "We aren't done talking."

"Aren't we?" he whispered, "It seems like you're never satisfied Akane. You always want more. Don't ya? I just tell you literally the deepest thing that has ever left my mouth, and all you can reply with is a 'is that it?' If what I am is not enough for you, then you can go off and find someone else." He reached her door, turned the handle, and disappeared. "Don't let me hold you back."

There was a quiet moment.

But she wasn't having any of that. She leapt off the bed, bouncing off the floor, reaching the door, handle turned, out in the hall.

"Ranma." She let out an angered growl, "Come back here."

He didn't turn around. "Don't wake the house up Akane, its late, im going to bed."

He continued walking. She caught up to his side in three paces, "Stop."

"No."

"Ranma, stop."

"No."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. Squeezed it as tight as she could, he looked at her, still slowly walking forwards, and he couldn't decipher the emotions on her face, though he rarely could - even in full light.

"Ranma. Please stop."

"Why?"

"Cause I want you too."

There was a quiet moment.

His hand adjusted to hers, fingers interlaced, he turned from his original direction and headed towards the stairs; seventeen to be exact, pulling her along with compliance, following his path. Down, a slight left. He reached a couch, well worn, and sat down, one hand still attached to hers, the other flicking on the television with the remote, turning down the volume so that it just became a dim flickering light.

"I-" he stuttered, "I don't do- I don't do that well. Do I?"

Akane looked at him, then down at their adjoined fingers, then towards the television. Her lips parted, but she didn't make a sound.

Ranma let out a labored breathe, "I don't want you to go and find someone, anyone else, ok?" He squeezed her hand, "I would prefer it if you didn't."

She nodded her head and whispered, "I know."

He reached out with his free hand to move a part of her fringe that had fallen in across her face, tracing it back with his finger, a small smile, "That's, that's all I have to say."

She licked her upper lip, meeting his eyes. "Then listen to me for a moment, I won't ask any more questions, just listen. Ok?"

Ranma nodded.

"I have known you for nearly two years. That's a long time, obviously. You are right; we have shared a lot of together, a lot of adventures… memories, some of them bad, many of them good." She took in a breath, "Ranma, I still remember the day you first kissed me- I mean really kissed me. I remember when we first held hands too; I remember our first fight and every gift you've ever given me."

He smiled softly.

"I know you're not good with the 'sappy' stuff. And I know that you try your best. I – I know that you do everything you can to show me how you feel, in your own little ways. And I know that I push you. That I demand things of you. That I… put words in your mouth."

She let go of his hand, the loss of warmth immediately noticeable, "Which is why you have to know by now how confusing things are. We are not in a normal relationship – for goodness sake we have been engaged to be married for almost two years!" she shook her head, her eyes saddened as she began to stare at the images on the television.

"I know the consequences."

"Akane?"

"Don't speak, not yet." She tipped her head in his direction, smiled, "I know them, but I don't care. Do you know what I do care about though? I care about my best friend, my… My boyfriend. My fiancé. The boy I love." she took in the deepest breathe of her seventeen years, "I love you Ranma Saotome."

Silence.

"See." She smiled and closed her eyes, "No fireworks. No spontaneous party, no being drugged and rushed to a church by our parents… We are still alive, same as a moment before - nothing changed."

She felt something soft brush gentle against her lips for but a moment. Her eyes fluttered open, a finger traced her cheek.

"You're a fool, Akane." Ranma smiled from under dark crimson blush, "But at least you're _my_ fool."

"Hu-" but she was cut off,

"Don't speak, not yet." He smiled brighter, "Listen to me, just this one time and ill probably never ask you again." He lent forward, "That's may be a lie though" He kissed her again, both their eyes closed as lips touched, warm.

His voice was soft. "I love you."

He looked around the room, "No fireworks? Shame."

A soft giggle.

Ranma let out a content sigh as he reached out to pull her closer, into an embrace, her head resting gently against his chest.

"I said I don't know what I want." his hands wrapped around her waist, "I was being truthful, because I really don't." She looked at him from under her fringe.

"I don't know what I want to be. A martial artist, probably, of course; but in what capacity? Where? How? I don't know these things. And I know what kind of life indecision and poor choices make. I can see what my ol' man turned out like. I… I don't know what I want in life. I feel guilty because of this." He looked directly at her, "You are the most precious, important thing to me. I don't want to… ruin you Akane."

"Ruin me? How could you ever do that Ranma?"

"By being me. I ruin things." He sighed, "You've seen it countless times."

Akane placed her hands on top of those across her stomach. "I've lived with you for two years Ranma. Ive followed you across Japan, met people whose very lives have been changed by your presence. I know you are going to be a martial artist, ive known that from the very moment you stepped into this house. And you are not your father."

She pushed herself up from his embrace; she turned herself in his lap so that she was facing him, eye to eye, her hands reached out, placing them gently around his nape. "Listen, I don't need you to tell me where we will be in a year, a month, even next week. I don't need you to protect me from the future, I just need _you_. Only you."

His arms wrapped around her, pulling closer, she buried her face into his neck, her fingers intertwining among his hair.

"Is that what you want of me?" Ranma whispered.

"Its all I have ever wanted." Her lips smiled, "And what is it, that you want of me?"

"Mine. Be mine."

"Always."

**#**

It surprised no-one in the Tendo/Saotome house that Wednesday morning had proceeded in a similar fashion to many Wednesday mornings before it. Greetings were expressed, food devoured and the two teenagers departed for school.

Kasumi did make a somewhat uncomfortable mention of an excess amount of 'noise' during the night that had made both Ranma and Akane quite awkward- thankfully the older sister dropped the topic moments after she brought it up.

"Not walking along the fence this morning, Ranma?" she asked with genuine surprise.

The two of them bumped shoulders down the well worn sidewalk, a couple minutes past their dojo and home.

"No." he smiled slightly, "Not today. Didn't seem… right."

"Right." She smiled, larger then his, and bumped against his shoulders again.

"The weather's doesn't seem as nice today." He looked up towards the sky, bulky clouds had started to encamp, dark grey, the tell tale sign of rain to come.

"Shame." She sighed, "Did you pack a thermos?"

"Yea, in my bag." He nodded, "It'll stay warm for most of the day."

"Good." She looked forward down the path, checking out the surroundings, before turning her gaze towards him, licking her upper lip and grabbing his swinging hand; fingers instantly entwined.

"Does it still bother you," Ranma stared looking down at their hands, "The curse, I mean."

"Your curse?" she met his eyes, "Have I ever said it bothered me?"

There was a smile across his face that only she could see.

"It doesn't." she let out a breath, "Not one bit. Its just who you are Ranma, that's all."

He nodded, gripped her hand tighter.

They both smiled. He slowed them down to a stop; hand on cheek, leaned in close.

"You know?" Ranma Saotome sighed, "I love you Miss. Tendo."

And so it ended with a soft kiss.

_**###**_


End file.
